


i've had the time of my life, slaying dragons with you

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you never wanted to be a princess<br/>you'd rather be the brave knight than the damsel in distress</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've had the time of my life, slaying dragons with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in that little happy(ish) Traught AU where Arty and Dick are soulmates. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title comes from the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the poem.

you never wanted to be a princess  
to find your Prince Charming  
to live in some castle  
that's never seemed appealing to you  
pretty dresses and all that crap has never been your style  
even as a little girl  
you'd rather be the brave knight than the damsel in distress  
you wanted to slay dragons  
rather than steal hearts  
you're a bit more grown-up now  
but your feelings haven't changed  
(well, that's a lie)  
you find yourself thinking  
you may have found your prince  
[he's certainly got the castle]  
shame he's a lot more like a _troll_  
{you think you'd rather try kissing some frogs than to wait for _this_ to grow up}

fitting that your prince  
would doom you  
rather than save you


End file.
